<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my boyfriend can be a bit egoistic but i still love him by that_fandomlife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225167">my boyfriend can be a bit egoistic but i still love him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife'>that_fandomlife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of junhao [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, Fluff, High School, Implied toxic home life, Jun is a jock, Junhao just having this innocent and pure love for each other, Kissing, M/M, Minghao is quiet and paints, Winter Break, rated T because there's a few swear words here and there, you didn't hear it from me but it gets a bit steamy 👀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun has the tendency to be full of himself but is always quickly humbled by his soft-spoken boyfriend, Minghao.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of junhao [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my boyfriend can be a bit egoistic but i still love him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello~~ </p>
<p>Today's prompt: Jun seducing Minghao into taking a few steps back and backing them into a wall (“oh look, how did that mistletoe get there?”)</p>
<p>Enjoy~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jun tapped his pencil, his textbook open and his sheet of paper blank. He knew he should be working on those pesky math problems, but he wasn't in the mood to. Not when it was the last day of school before winter break. Ignoring his work, he turned away from his textbook and stared at the clock. He sighed. There was only a couple minutes of class, but still the second hand seemingly slowing down the longer he stared at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the Friday before winter break, and more than anyone he was ready for school to be done. He looked forward to not having to wake up at the asscrack of dawn and be able to do whatever the fuck he wanted. The only reason why he (barely) willingly dragged himself out of bed and went to school was to avoid the hell that was his home life. As much as he hated school, it was his only escape from hearing his parents argue every minute of every day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would’ve dreaded winter break too. because that meant he’d be stuck at home, but the thought of being able to spend every day with Minghao made it worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed in relief when the bell rang, ending the class and school for the next month and a half. He shut his textbook and grabbed his binder and books before he rushed to his locker. Once he reached it, he raised an eyebrow, seeing a few girls standing there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, but nonetheless put on a smirk before walking over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what do I have the pleasure of meeting you lovely girls at my locker?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They giggled before they handed him a gift bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the last day of school before break, so we wanted to give you a gift. We all put something in there,” one of the girls explained, “We hope you like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun smiled before taking the gift from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’ll enjoy whatever is in here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls giggled again before they walked away. Once they were out of sight, his smirk immediately dropped. He sighed, putting the combination into his locker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he wished these girls, and all the other girls and guys that approached him, would leave him alone. He knew he was popular among his peers and that a lot of them crushed on him, being the handsome captain of the basketball team and all. Before, he would’ve loved it, but he didn’t anymore. Not after Minghao came into his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he opened his locker, he saw Seungcheol and Mingyu, two of his basketball teammates and best friends, approach him. They immediately noticed the gift bag in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Seungcheol asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some gift a few girls gave to me,” Jun replied, “I wish they’d leave me alone. They’re always at my locker or outside the door of my class.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu raised his eyebrows, slightly impressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Old you would’ve been thrilled to be getting attention from those girls. I’ll admit: I’m still not used to seeing you… so humble. Minghao has humbled you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I’m not like I used to be, the people in our grade are still way more attracted to me than they are to you, and I don't even have to try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Mingyu protested, “That’s uncalled for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked for it,” Jun replied with a shrug, “Anyway, what should we do over break? Do you guys have any ideas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go skiing. My cousin can hook us up with discounts for admission and ski rentals,” Seungcheol suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s definitely do that,” Jun said with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, if you’re not too busy hanging out with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mingyu teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun playfully shoved Mingyu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it with that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admit it, you do spend a lot of time with him,” Seungcheol pointed out, “You were late to practice one time because you decided to go get ice cream with him, knowing that being punctual to practice is a responsibility you have as captain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Coach made you run extra laps that day,” Mingyu added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would run extra laps any day if it means I could spend even just a minute more with Minghao,” Jun said, “Everything feels like it’s okay when I’m with him… even if it’s just for a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He really means that much to you, doesn’t he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he does.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his locker and handed the gift bag to Seungcheol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of you guys can have this. I only want Haohao’s gift," Jun told them, "Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go get hot cocoa with the best boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol softly laughed while Mingyu smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Have fun,” Seungcheol said, “You’re coming to the Christmas gathering tomorrow, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Minghao and I will be there. See you guys then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun waved before he turned around. He heard his friends say a quick goodbye before hearing the ruffle of the gift bag as he walked off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the bell rang, Minghao sighed in relief as he grabbed his things. After walking out of class, Minghao immediately went to his locker. Not long after he put in his combination, he was joined by his friends. With their classes done and winter holiday starting, excitement and plans filled the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are we doing this weekend?” Soonyoung asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to finish Jun’s Christmas gift this weekend, and Jun wants me to go to this… Christmas party with him, so if you guys want to do something, I probably can’t come out,” Minghao replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not even going to have time during the day?” Hansol asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This painting is taking more time than my other projects. And with Christmas coming up so soon, I don’t want to risk cutting it too close. We’re exchanging gifts early. And… of course, for this Christmas party, I just need to mentally prepare for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kind of surprised you’re going,” Hansol said, “We don’t exactly… mesh well with the athletes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I agree,” Minghao replied, “But Junnie promised he wouldn’t leave my side. I drag him to all of these art exhibits already, so I figured I would let him take me somewhere this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… if you finish early, will you consider planning something with us?” Soonyoung asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Minghao felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. He jumped before looking behind him. He relaxed and smiled, seeing his boyfriend behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well hello to you too,” Minghao softly greeted, “I thought you were going to meet me outside.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I was, but then I thought I’d skip a step and come find you here,” Jun replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You missed me that much, huh?” Minghao asked, softly smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? I always miss you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao smiled before leaning in to give his boyfriend a kiss, despite his friends fake gagging in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get a room!” Soonyoung complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao huffed before he turned back to his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will love my boyfriend when I want to, Soonyoung.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is disgustingly cute and gross at the same time,” Hansol commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao ignored his friends’ comments and turned his gaze back to his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still down to get some hot chocolate? I’ll drop you off at home after, like always,” Jun said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Minghao replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you guys later?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Have fun with your boyfriend,” Soonyoung teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Him and Hansol then started to make fake kissing noises. Minghao simply rolled his eyes as he grabbed his backpack and put it on. Jun then held his hand and started to lead them away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still okay with going with me to the basketball team’s Christmas gathering tomorrow, right? I don’t want to force you into anything,” Jun said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s fine. I take you to all of my places of choice all of the time already. You should be able to take me somewhere as well,” Minghao replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Jun said with a smile, “Now let’s get some hot chocolate, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MInghao nodded as Jun led them to his car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao tilted his head, looking at his outfit, which consisted of a red knit turtleneck sweater and black jeans. His brown, fluffy hair was laying on his forehead. Minghao had no idea on how to dress for a holiday party. In truth, he had never been to a high school party. He hoped what he was wearing would be okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” Minghao called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao smiled, hearing Jun’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One second.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked away from the mirror and to the painting that was drying on his easel, thankful he had finished it earlier that day. He carefully grabbed the canvas and put it in his closet before he walked over to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door, ready to greet his boyfriend, only to see the distress on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao immediately frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Junnie? What’s wrong?” Minghao asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, Jun walked into the room and pulled Minghao into a hug. Minghao, confused at the sudden hug, wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck and hugged back. </span>
  <span>With unspoken words, Minghao knew Jun needed a hug, so they stayed like that: Jun hugging him and holding him as if Minghao were his lifeline while Minghao hugged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao pulled apart and looked at Jun, keeping his arms wrapped around Jun’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Minghao asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I was leaving the house, my parents were arguing about stupid shit again. I got pulled in, and it got heated. Luckily I got out before it got worse… but you know, I hate it when they pull me into it, as if I'm going to pick a side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao’s frown deepened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun sighed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I really do about it, you know?” He said. “I can’t wait to graduate and move out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you will be, one day. Living in a place with such toxic energy isn’t good for your mental and emotional health. But in the meantime, I don’t have a problem harboring you in my house when you need to escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Haohao.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao smiled, beaming before Jun kissed his forehead and pulled away. He turned his attention to Minghao’s outfit. He smiled, seeing the simplicity in the outfit. Minghao didn’t even have to try, and he’d still say that Minghao was the cutest boy he ever laid his eyes on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you’re wearing?” Jun asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…,” Minghao trailed off, “Is this okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Jun said, “Out of all of the significant others that are going to be there, you’re going to look and be the best.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao’s face flushed red. Smirking, Jun took the chance to gently wrap an arm around Minghao’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, Hao, you are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the most adorable boy ever. You really are the best boy for me: the best boy for the school’s best basketball captain.You really are the best boy for me: the best boy for the school’s best basketball captain. I just want to hold you in my arms and give you hugs and kisses all day and every day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao tilted his head and smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had me… until the end,” Minghao said, “Your ego is catching up to you, Junnie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it when it comes to you,” Jun replied, “I’ve got to be the luckiest person in the world to be able to be with someone like you. I can’t help but be prideful about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao held Jun’s chin and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I can give you that,” Minghao said, “You do show that you appreciate me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See,” Jun answered, “Now, can I give you those kisses?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t we need to leave soon? We’re already late.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I want to kiss my boyfriend. The party can wait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to keep your friends and teammates waiting, do you? You’re the team captain. Aren’t you supposed to be on time?” Minghao asked, his smile turning playful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun stepped away from Minghao, allowing him to walk over to his closet to grab his jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go Mr. ‘I-spend-an-hour-styling-my-hair-so-it-looks-good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey that’s not true!” Jun protested. “It’s only half an hour now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely when you were pursuing me, you spent way more time on your hair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Jun wanted to protest, he knew Minghao was right. Call it cliche, but it was love at first sight for Jun when he first saw Minghao. He had always been confident in himself and his looks, but when it came to Minghao, Jun was nervous about saying or doing the wrong thing because he wanted to impress Minghao and show him that he was worth his time and attention. So from that day on, Jun went the extra mile to make sure everything with him was perfect, everything from his outfits, to his hair, to his pick up lines and persona. Something must have worked, because he and Minghao have been dating for a year now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe… but that’s not the point.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao gave Jun a knowing look, who just gave Jun a sheepish shrug. Minghao laughed as he put on his jacket. He turned off the light in his room before they headed downstairs, where Minghao’s parents were in the kitchen, eating dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, dad, we’re going,” Minghao announced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” his dad replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun, and be careful,” his mom told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Minghao said with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked to the front door where Minghao put on his vans. After Jun also put on his shoes, the two walked out and closed the door behind them. They walked to Jun’s car, got inside, and drove off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reached Seungcheol’s house, Jun parked on the street. He turned off his car, and they both got out. Holding Minghao’s hand, he locked his car and led them towards the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got inside, they were both greeted by everyone who had already arrived. They took off their shoes, hung up their jackets, and started to greet everyone. Jun said his hellos to his teammates while Minghao gave his quiet hellos, never letting go of Jun’s hand. Looking at his teammates girlfriends, Jun stood by his previous statement. Call him biased, but his boyfriend was definitely the cutest out of all of the significant others there. He was also pleased to see his teammates as well as their girlfriends greeting Minghao and even starting small talk with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Most of it being "what did you do that made Jun so... not full of himself anymore?" and "Thank goodness you're dating Jun now. We couldn't handle his ego anymore." Jun huffed in reply to their questions, but Minghao happily and jokingly answered them, and they laughed along to his answers.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After saying their hellos to everyone, Jun grabbed himself and Minghao a plate of cookies and snacks before they found Seungcheol and Mingyu, who were also in the kitchen. They started to make their jokes and had their laughs while Minghao gently laughed along, eating cookies in between. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When a teammate brought out alcohol, Jun excused himself and Minghao outside, knowing Minghao wasn’t too comfortable with alcohol. He started to lead them outside, but not without Seungcheol and Mingyu giving Jun a subtle wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got outside, Jun turned on the outside light, and Minghao let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, some alone time,” he said, stepping onto the porch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Jun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you do it. Talking to that many people was mentally exhausting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know either. I guess… it’s just my team. I’m closer to them, so it’s easier to talk to them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun then reached out and held Minghao’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But in truth, after talking to all of those people, I’ve been wanting to be alone with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun smiled before it turned into a smirk. At the sudden change in mood, Minghao raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking, Wen Junhui?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember earlier when I told you how adorable you looked earlier? And how I would give you kisses all day if I could?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… could I give you those kisses now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love getting kisses from me, don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always do,” Jun said, “How do you expect me to not want to kiss you when you look so adorable and kissable all the damn time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun took a step forward, his eyes piercing Minghao’s. Minghao could feel his heart skip a beat.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I?” Minghao asked, taking a step back, giving Jun another playful smile. “What about me is kissable and adorable?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your doe eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Step forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Step back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your smile.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Step forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Step back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How you stick out your tongue when you paint. I just want to kiss your nose every time I see you do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Step forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao was stopped by the house. His back rested against the side of the house, and Jun took the chance to cage Minghao in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything about you is adorable. I can’t get enough of it, and I probably never will. Everything about you makes me want to hold you, kiss you, and never let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun then turned his gaze up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look… how did that mistletoe get there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao followed Jun’s gaze and saw a mistletoe hanging from the light above them. Minghao looked back at Jun with a smug smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you plan this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun gave him a sly smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you’re clever don’t you?” Minghao asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, aren’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao playfully smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ego is coming out again, Junnie. You’re lucky I love you,” Minghao teased, “So… are you going to kiss me? We’re under a mistletoe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, definitely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Jun leaned in, connecting his lips with Minghao’s. Minghao smiled before he kissed back. Every kiss they shared always felt like it was the first. It was soft, sweet, full of emotion, full of the fondness they had for each other. Adrenaline pumped through Jun’s veins, the desire to have Minghao close to him growing. Unable to resist anymore, Jun pinned one of Minghao’s wrists to the side of the house. He gently pressed his body against Minghao’s, so their bodies made contact. Minghao moaned into the kiss, craving Jun’s touch, wanting to taste more of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that their kisses went beyond anything innocent, so whenever they reached this point, Jun could always feel a different type of excitement bubble in him. Minghao always wanted Jun close, always wanted Jun’s hands on him, wanted Jun to make him feel good. </span>
  <span>And Jun understood that, so whenever he had Minghao this close, he made sure it was the most enjoyable for the both of them but also sure neither of them weren't crossing over any boundaries. Now, and whenever they reached this point, it was an unspoken agreement: they wanted each other beyond the innocent kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun pulled away, and quickly, he lifted Minghao up, holding him up against the house, his arms under Minghao's thighs. Minghao giggled, leaving his legs to hang by Jun's side before he held Jun's face and kissed him again. Jun pressed against Minghao's, their bodies making contact again, his musky smell enveloping Minghao like a blanket. He hungrily kissed Minghao, loud, obnoxious sounds coming from them, as to say "I'm kissing the best boy in the world and no one can compare to him or to us." Minghao wrapped his arms around Jun's neck, pulling at his hair, as another way to say "more, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Jun received his message because Minghao felt Jun’s tongue lining his lips, a sign that Jun wanted more too. He opened his mouth and allowed Jun to move his tongue around and taste him. Minghao moaned again, having Jun this close and making him feel this good leaving him in an euphoric state. He gripped Jun's hair, heat rising in his chest, the desire to have even more growing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his body reminded him for the need of oxygen; Jun must have needed the same because he slowly pulled away. Their foreheads rested against each other's, taking quick, labored breaths. </span>
  <span>Slowly, Jun held his hand up and gently put it on Minghao’s chest on top of his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your heart is beating so fast. I could feel it against my chest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao shyly smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean... we don't do this often. How else is my heart supposed to react?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hand on top of Jun’s. He could feel Jun's hand, subtly, moving up and down with the rapid beat of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It only does that for you, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao looked up, holding Jun’s hand close to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve stolen my heart, Wen Junhui, have it under lock and key. Promise you won’t break it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun gave him a fond smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two kissed once again. And despite Jun’s shitty home life, Minghao was the one good thing in his life that cancelled every other bad thing out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao was his escape, the one person he didn’t want to live without. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And kissing him, under the mistletoe that he, Seungcheol, and Mingyu had set up earlier, with the Christmas season in the air, he couldn’t ask for a better moment. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgot to mention that Jun and Minghao's relationship is like..... 85% innocent. There's some times that they.... you know 👀(i.e. this story. tbh that last makeout scene almost wasn't going to happen but I just started writing and went off and just kept it) </p>
<p>Anyway I hope you enjoyed this ~~ see you guys tomorrow (this series is almost done can you believe it???)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>